Música II
by miateixeira
Summary: One-shot. Continuação de "Música".O que Harry faria agora?


Nome da fic: **Música II**

Autor: **miateixeira**

Pares: **Harry/Hemione/Severus**

Censura: **K+**

Gênero: **Drama**

Spoilers: **Pós Príncipe Mestiço**

Avisos ou alertas: **Palavrões**

Resumo: **O que Harry faria agora?**

Agradecimentos: **A Fer Potter, quem betou e quem começou tudo isso; à turma noturna do msn; à Lud, porque ela disse que algo assim era preciso.**

Nota: Disclaimer: **Universo Potteriano, de JK Rowling. Suas personagens. Não estou ganhando dinheiro escrevendo isso. Mas adoraria reviews!**

**MÚSICA II**

A música tocando no aparelho passava direto por suas entranhas, causando um desconforto desagradável e enjoativo. Algo revolvia dentro de si.

_Então é isso! Ela decidiu que gostava do desgraçado e pronto! Descobriu a porra do sentimento escondido dentro dela e agora resolveu que isso é o mais importante!_

Harry se largou pesado na poltrona, afundando sua mente junto. Os olhos dela procuravam uma brecha na revolta estampada no rosto dos dois. Por mais que ela argumentasse, eles não davam mostras de entendimento. Só raiva. Só decepção.

O jeito como ela olhava para eles, com aquela cara preocupada e tensa, só servia para aumentar o peso revirando seu estômago. _Como se ela se importasse agora!_

Harry vira naquele dia a caminho da Espanha. O desgraçado descoberto à sua frente, a um passo do seu ódio e da sua varinha. Snape estava onde ele queria. _Conseguiria daquela vez_, tinha certeza. _Mas Hermione descobriuaquilo dentro dela e se colocou à frente do filho da puta. E tudo que a gente viveu junto sumiu, desmanchou! Virou um monte de nada! Agora não tinha mais como falar sobre o próprio sentimento, mostrar pra ela que entendia, sim, daquelas coisas bonitas que vêm na cabeça quando se quer se entregar pro outro... Não sabia as palavras certas, em que lugar e hora elas são encaixadas... mas entendia agora o porquê do nó na garganta. Era por ela._

- Tira essa merda, Mione!

A revolta do amigo o sacudiu e angustiou. Ela nem reagia mais. Parecia toda envolvida em lembranças, encostada na janela embaçada do quarto de hotel, mergulhada nas palavras fáceis que a música trouxa espalhava, insistente. Estava molhada com aquele som triste e meloso.

- Vamos lá, Mione! Chega disso!

- Deixa ela, Rony.

Harry sabia que era difícil para Rony também, mas ele tivera muito tempo para se decidir, tempo demais, tempo perdido.

_Assassino desgraçado! Mais uma vez a mão suja dele por trás das coisas!_

Queria quebrar tudo, matar o "maldito", mas não conseguira. Por ela. Seria um pedaço dela que iria junto. Harry entendera, no momento que brilhara nos olhos dela aquela luz esquisita, aquele sinal de alerta em sua mente. Entendera, como poucas vezes entendera dessas coisas. _O brilho estava lá quando ela olhou o maldito, quando tocou o rosto dele e se voltou contra tudo que nós fomos, contra todos que estão dentro de nós, esperando. Brilhou por ele, por aquele maldito desgraçado!_

- Mione...

Ela olhava a chuva na janela, a cabeça recostada, o vidro refletindo o rosto dela. Ele a observava com uma infelicidade dominante. O gosto amargo subiu à boca. Queria cuspir o que o queimava para todos os lados no quarto, na vida, nela... Em si mesmo, pela demora estúpida, pela timidez covarde que o paralisou por tanto tempo. Tempo demais. Há muito tempo sabia o que sentia, suas mãos frias e suadas lhe diziam; há muito tempo quis tê-la, ser dela_, mas estava sempre me mostrando como um imbecil sem qualidades, infantil demais pra alguém como ela... Agora, isso!_

Para o seu coração não adiantariam palavras. Nem melosas como as da música que escorria pegajosa pelas paredes do quarto, nem as raivosas e sujas do amigo, dividindo infelicidade e decepção, nem as fantasiosas e tolas de uma "idiota romântica apaixonada", tentando transformar um assassino num homem ideal.

- Você não vai me convencer de que ele quer me ajudar... Pra mim, ele é um homem morto.

Nem suas próprias palavras conseguiam demonstrar o tamanho da escuridão que a ausência dela traria. Escuridão e ausência que minavam suas forças, fazendo-o afundar mais e mais na poltrona envelhecida.

Tampouco a raiva de Rony, acusando-a e o desesperando, media o nada, o buraco em que se sentia caindo.

- Deixa ela, Rony.

Diante dos seus olhos a mulher sorriu sem perceber, e ele não teve mais certeza de que estaria vivo quando tudo terminasse.

Então, enfim, percebia que nem todo ódio do mundo causaria mais dor que isso, nem toda vida de solidão e abuso que tivera, nem toda insegurança que corroeu seus dezoito anos de perdas. Ela havia se tornado um valor medindo tudo na sua vida e agora ele não era mais nada para ela, aquele sorriso lhe dizia.

O ar ficou subitamente suspenso, inerte entre as batidas da música arrastada, feito um cúmplice constrangido, sem resposta, no momento em que ela deixou o quarto e a porta se fechou atrás dela.

FIM


End file.
